Equipiers malgré eux
by bambiemag
Summary: Hermione se demande ce qui pourrait ternir cette magnifique première journée d'Auror... peutêtre découvrir qu'elle va devoir faire équipe avec son pire ennemi...
1. Chapter 1

_**Equipiers malgré eux**_

Hermione attendait patiemment dans le hall du ministère. Elle avait beau connaître ce lieu par cœur, elle était tout de même très impressionnée. Il faut dire que cette journée était très différente de toutes celles où elle était passée par cet hall immense. Aujourd'hui, à 22 ans, elle devenait officiellement une Auror. Bien sûre ça faisait presque trois mois déjà qu'elle découvrait la pratique de ce métier, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus une petite stagiaire, elle allait enfin pouvoir partir en mission seule et arrêter les Mangemorts. En particulier un, dont elle avait imaginé son arrestation depuis prêt d'un an, depuis qu'elle avait commencé la formation pour être Auror. En faite c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidée de s'engager dans ce métier plus que difficile. Elle regarda l'énorme fontaine qui se trouvait au milieu du Hall. Elle avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois et elle se rendit compte que c'était de l'or fondu qui coulait de la baguette du sorcier que représentait la fontaine. « Les Moldus seraient fous s'ils voyaient ça... » Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par les pas d'une personne qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle sourit au grand homme en costume et alla à sa rencontre.

**L'homme** : Je suis ravi de vous revoir Miss Granger.

**Hermione** : Moi aussi M. Le ministre.

En effet, l'homme qui se tenait face à elle était M. Grunfo, le ministre délégué à la défense et surtout à la recherche des ennemis.

**Grunfo** : Vous n'êtes pas trop stressée ?

**Hermione** : Un peu... en faite j'ai hâte de commencer.

Il rit doucement.

**Grunfo **: Je reconnais bien là votre impatience.

**Hermione** : Oui, on me le reproche souvent.

**Grunfo** : Et bien dans ce cas précis, Miss Granger, je trouve que c'est une excellente chose. Cela montre votre passion pour ce métier.

Elle sourit.

**Grunfo** : Je ne vais donc pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Je vais vous montrer votre bureau et vous présenter à votre co-équipier.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça et, alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce que la phrase du ministre signifiait, elle le vit partir. Elle le rattrapa.

**Hermione** : Un co-équipier ?

Le ministre la regarda.

**Grunfo** : Oui, outre la formation et les stages, le ministère exige que les Aurors travaillent en équipe durant toute la première année de fonction. On ne peut pas envoyer des novices seuls sur le front.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais songea pendant tout le trajet qui la séparait de son bureau, à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle pénétra dans une petite pièce dans laquelle étaient disposés deux bureaux. En plus d'avoir un équipier il fallait qu'elle partage son bureau avec lui. Elle aperçut une silhouette au pied de la fenêtre. Le ministre s'adressa à Hermione.

**Grunfo** : Je vous présente...

Le jeune homme blond se retourna en entendant la voix du ministre. Hermione fut surprise de voir ce visage et laissa les mots s'échapper de sa bouche.

**Hermione** : Drago Malefoy !!

En voyant la jeune fille, le visage de Drago devint encore plus pâle que de coutume.

**Grunfo** : Oh je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà… cela facilitera la collaboration.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur, collaborer avec cette vermine c'était…

**Hermione** : Impossible !

Le ministre eut un sursaut en entendant la jeune fille protester ainsi.

**Grunfo** : Y a-t-il un problème Miss Granger ?

Hermione sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de froisser le ministre en lui expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas faire équipe avec Malefoy, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait tenter par tous les moyens d'esquiver le supplice de supporter Drago tous les jours pendant un an.

**Hermione** : En faite oui, il m'est impossible d'être sa co-équipière parce que Drago Malefoy et moi ne nous supportons pas. On s'est détesté au point de s'insulter et se menacer pendant six ans, alors je vous assure que c'est de la folie de nous mettre en équipe.

Le ministre jeta un coup d'œil vers Malefoy puis regarda de nouveau Hermione.

**Grunfo** : Pourtant, Miss Granger, le ministère a fait de nombreux tests de personnalité et de capacité sur tous les futurs Aurors, et il s'est révélé que M. Malefoy et vous allez former l'équipe la plus efficace que l'ont ait eu depuis des années.

**Hermione** : Alors refaites les tests, il doit y avoir une erreur.

Le ministre la regarda comme si elle venait de l'insulter. Drago eut un sourire triomphant en constatant que Granger s'enfonçait de plus en plus auprès du ministre.

**Grunfo** : Les tests ne peuvent pas se tromper Miss Granger. C'est formel, votre intelligence et votre maîtrise de multiples sorts alliés à la force et la connaissance de l'ennemi de M. Malefoy font de vous une équipe hors du commun.

Hermione tilta sur ce que venait de dire le ministre au sujet de Malefoy : « sa connaissance de l'ennemi ». Elle baissa les yeux sur le poignet à découvert de Drago et aperçut cette horrible marque d'appartenance à Voldemort.

**Hermione** : Sa connaissance de l'ennemi ? Serait-ce parce qu'il est lui-même un Mangemort ?

M. Grunfo suivit le regard de la jeune fille. Drago baissa sa manche pour cacher le tatouage. Le ministre parla plus bas comme s'il voulait que personne n'entende.

**Grunfo** : Vous avez le sens de l'observation. M. Malefoy n'est plus un Mangemort. Il s'est rangé du côté du bien désormais.

Hermione s'énerva en entendant cela.

**Hermione** : Dois-je vous rappeler qu'Harry l'a vu essayer de tuer Dumbledore ?

**Grunfo** : M. Malefoy est venu de lui-même confesser tous ses crimes et il nous a prouvé sa bonne foie en nous livrant des informations très importantes sur les Mangemorts. Nous avons confiance en lui.

**Hermione** : Comme vous aviez confiance en Rogue ?

A l'instant même où elle prononça cette phrase, Hermione comprit qu'elle allait trop loin. L'erreur que le ministère avait faite en faisant confiance à Rogue était encore un sujet très douloureux pour eux. Cette bavure avait fait grand bruit dans le monde magique et le ministère avait perdu une grande partie de sa crédibilité auprès de la population. Le ministre perdit son flegme qu'il avait conservé depuis le début de la conversation.

**Grunfo** : Le ministère a fait très attention à ne pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Rogue, M. Malefoy pourra lui-même attester de tous les tests qu'il a du subir pour prouver sa loyauté envers nous.

**Hermione** : Je n'en doute pas, mais je vous en prie mettez-moi avec quelqu'un d'autre.

**Grunfo** : Nous avons autre chose à faire que de modifier toutes les équipes parce que vous ne vous sentez pas capable de vous entendre avec un autre Auror !! Alors soit vous accepter ce co-équipier, soit vous démissionnez !

Le ministre partit en claquant la porte ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Elle comprit à quel point il était remonté contre elle. Son regard se porta soudain sur Drago, réalisant qu'il avait été là depuis le début. Elle vit son sourire suffisant et alla pour lui demander de le ravaler quand il prit la parole.

**Drago** : Bravo Granger, à peine une heure que tu as pris ce poste et tu t'es déjà mis à dos ton supérieur.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de haine.

**Hermione** : Tu peux faire le malin Malefoy, mais je vois que tu es toujours aussi lâche. Tu m'as laissé seule essayer de nous arranger tous les deux.

**Drago** : Je fais juste preuve d'intelligence en évitant de froisser le ministre. Enfin tu peux te rassurer en te disant que malgré le temps très court que tu auras passé dans ce bureau, tu auras marqué le ministère en étant la seule à avoir démissionné dés la première journée.

**Hermione **: Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais démissionner ?

**Drago** : Le fait que tu ne pourras jamais me supporter.

**Hermione** : Pour une fois tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais démissionner, c'est toi.

Drago émit un rire qui signifiait qu'il pensait qu'elle déraillait.

**Hermione** : Tu n'as pas bossé aussi dur que moi pour avoir ce diplôme, ce n'est pas à toi de rester.

**Drago** : Ah oui ? Et qui crois-tu qu'ils vont préférer garder entre un gars qui n'a, certes pas reçu une formation, mais qui a côtoyé Voldemort et tous ses disciples de prêt et une petite sorcière qui a, comme beaucoup, réussit leur foutu examen ?

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau en voyant qu'Hermione semblait douter de son importance pour le ministère. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, et ça l'embêtait énormément.

**Hermione** : Je te hais Malefoy.

Malfoy sourit en entendant cela.

**Drago** : Moi aussi en faite. Mais la seule chose qui m'importe c'est ma mission.

Elle se sentit soudain ridicule. Sa réflexion le rendait beaucoup plus mature qu'elle. Pourtant Drago n'avait jamais été un exemple de maturité. Peut-être avait-il changé au fond. Elle s'installa à son bureau, face à Malefoy et entreprit de se plonger dans la pile de compte rendu de quelques missions précédentes faites par d'autres Aurors. Drago et Hermione ne s'adressèrent pas la parole jusqu'à la fin de la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune fille transplana jusqu'à une magnifique demeure dans un des quartiers les plus chics de Londres, à la frontière du monde magique et du monde Moldu. Elle ouvrit la porte de la grande maison et se dirigea vers le salon. Un grand canapé en cuir blanc était au centre, elle posa ses affaires dessus et alla vers la cuisine. Elle se mit alors à cuisiner à la manière Moldue. Elle essayait au maximum de ne pas utiliser la magie chez elle. Environ une heure après, alors qu'elle préparait une tarte à la citrouille, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. La personne s'approcha d'elle et vint l'entourer de ses bras en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

**La personne** : Mmhh… ça sent très bon, personne n'a autant de talent que toi dans le domaine culinaire Moldu.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire.

**Hermione** : Je suis contente que tu sois rentré Harry.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret derrière le bar.

**Harry** : Je sens dans l'intonation de ta voix que tu as besoin de parler. Ta journée ne s'est pas bien passée ?

**Hermione** : Non. Je ne pouvais pas imaginé pire journée.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

**Harry** : Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette réponse. Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione mit la tarte au four et s'approcha de Harry.

**Hermione** : Tu savais que lors de la première année en tant qu'Auror, on devait travailler en duo ?

**Harry** : Bien sûre.

Hermione fit des yeux ronds.

**Hermione** : Tu aurais pu me le dire ça m'aurait permis de me préparer. Quoi que je me demande si on peut se préparer à un tel choc.

Harry n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

**Harry** : Ton équipier ne te convient pas ?

**Hermione** : Il ne conviendrait pas même au dernier sorcier sur terre.

**Harry **: C'est qui ? Dis-moi ?

**Hermione** : Tu es bien assis ?

Il hocha la tête.

**Hermione** : Drago Malefoy…

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent si grand qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

**Harry** : Mais enfin c'est un Mangemort !

La jeune fille hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil au four.

**Hermione** : C'est ce que j'ai dit à Grunfo mais il m'a dit que le ministère avait fait passer à Malefoy tout un tas de test prouvant sa bonne foie.

**Harry** : Ils ne connaissent pas vraiment Malefoy à ce que je vois.

**Hermione** : Non, ça s'est sûr. Et je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai froissé le ministre en lui expliquant ma pensée.

Le jeune homme regarda sa petite amie avec un air qui laissait paraître sa crainte de la façon dont elle s'était exprimée.

**Hermione** : Je lui ai rappelé qu'ils avaient déjà fait confiance à un Mangemort et qu'ils en avaient payés le prix.

**Harry** : Hermie tu n'as pas fait ça ? Tu sais que l'histoire avec Rogue est très douloureuse pour le ministère.

Hermione fit une mine coupable.

**Hermione** : Je sais, mais rien que l'idée de faire équipe avec cet abruti de Malefoy, ça m'a fait perdre mes moyens. Tu pourrais peut-être arranger ça ?

Elle prit son air de petite fille suppliante. Harry sourit en lui prenant la main.

**Harry** : Bien sûre que j'arrangerai ça. J'irai parler à Grunfo.

**Hermione** : Merci mon amour.

**Harry** : A quoi ça sert d'avoir un petit ami chef du département nouvelle magie si ce n'est pour arranger ce genre de choses.

**Hermione** : Chef d'un département et futur ministre.

**Harry** : Ca on n'en sait rien.

**Hermione** : Oh je t'en prie, tu sais bien que cet idiot de Fudge ne repassera pas aux prochaines élections. Et puis tu es en tête des sondages.

**Harry** : On ne vend pas la peau du Troll avant de l'avoir tuer.

**Hermione** : On ne tue pas les Trolls Harry, et on vend encore moins leur peau.

Il sourit.

**Hermione** : Il n'empêche que ça ne change rien à mon problème de collaboration avec Malefoy. Car je suppose que tu ne peux pas intervenir sur ce point ?

Harry hocha la tête pour dire que non. Hermione poussa un soupir et fit une moue désespérée. Il sourit et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté d'elle en lui prenant la main.

**Harry** : Essaie d'oublier ce qu'il est et ce qu'il a fait…

**Hermione** : Oublier qu'il a tout fait pour nous humilier pendant des années, qu'il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore et que c'est un Malefoy ! Le fils de cet infâme Lucius !!

La jeune fille était devenue rouge de colère rien qu'à l'évocation de tout cela. Son petit ami lui caressa la joue.

**Harry** : Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal et que sa famille aussi, mais de toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber ce métier pour cet idiot, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

**Hermione** : Oui tu as raison.

Il lui sourit.

**Harry** : Et puis Grunfo est bien moins idiot qu'il n'y paraît. Je suis sûre que s'il a pris Drago dans son département c'est qu'il va lui être utile. Et puis il va le surveiller, d'ailleurs ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien qu'il a mis la meilleure Auror avec lui, il compte certainement sur toi pour le surveiller.

**Hermione** : Oui compte sur moi pour le démasquer s'il n'est pas sincère !

Harry émit un petit rire.

**Harry** : J'en suis persuadé. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il s'est passé dans les deux mondes aujourd'hui.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna à ses plats pendant que Harry rejoignait le salon pour allumer la télévision. Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour regarder son petit ami qui avait le regard fixé sur une télé dont l'écran était coupé en deux images différentes. En effet, la télévision, bien que moldue, avait été ensorcelée pour pouvoir suivre les programmes du monde sorcier et du monde moldu. Harry, tout comme Hermione, avait gardé beaucoup d'attaches avec le monde dans lequel il avait vécu pendant toute son enfance. De plus, en tant que membre important du ministère, il se devait de connaître tout ce qui se passait sur la terre, car, disait-il, les évènements du monde moldu et magique étaient souvent liés. Harry avait tenté lui aussi le concours pour devenir Auror, mais il avait échoué aux tests psychologiques. Les magicomages avaient diagnostiqué en lui un profond stress et une colère permanente qui avaient tendance à altérer son jugement. Le ministère savait qu'avec la mort de Dumbledore, Harry aurait été aveuglé par la vengeance, et aurait tué les Mangemorts plutôt que de les remettre à la justice. En effet, Harry, après que Dumbledore se soit fait tué sous ses yeux, avait juré de retrouver Rogue et de le tuer. Il désirait même quitter Poudlard pour accomplir sa mission, mais Hermione et Ron l'en avait dissuadé. Harry avait finalement passé la septième année avec eux. Et c'est au cours de celle-ci qu'il s'était rapproché d'Hermione après avoir quitté Ginny pour la protéger des risques qui l'entourait lui. C'est à leur sortie de Poudlard que Harry et Hermione s'étaient avoués leur amour et avaient décidé de vivre ensemble. Ginny l'avait très bien pris et leur avait souhaité tout le bonheur possible. Ron en revanche avait eu plus de mal à avaler la pilule. Mais avec le temps, il avait fini par accepter leur relation. D'ailleurs il était lui-même désormais en couple. Aujourd'hui, Harry était heureux. Il avait cessé de vouloir venger lui-même la mort de Dumbledore. Il préférait laisser faire les Aurors. Malgré tout, il voulait participer activement à la lutte contre le mal. C'est pour ça qu'il avait prit le poste de directeur du département des nouvelles magies. Il espérait ainsi qu'en répertoriant ces magies naissantes, il pourrait éviter à Voldemort de s'en servir pour faire souffrir les sorciers et les moldus. Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione alla presque à reculons au travail. Sa collaboration avec Drago était très froide et elle supportait mal cette mauvaise ambiance que lui seul savait insuffler dans le bureau. Au bout d'une semaine, alors qu'ils étudiaient toujours les divers rapports tout en observant les cartes du monde pour essayer de capter un signal magique, Hermione vit Drago se lever et sortir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Grunfo.

**Grunfo **: Bien, nous allons organiser la mission.

Hermione sembla surprise.

**Hermione** : Quelle mission ?

**Grunfo** : Et bien celle qui vous permettra de vérifier quelle est la source de la magie que M. Malefoy vient de détecter.

Hermione lança un regard noir à son crétin d'équipier, mais elle ne montra pas son ignorance de cette magie à Grunfo et prépara avec eux la mission. A midi tout était prêt et Hermione transplana avec Drago en Asie, là où, ce dernier avait, apparemment, décelé la magie. Ils atterrirent dans un vieux temple qu'ils fouillèrent longuement avant de découvrir une porte fermée derrière laquelle émanait une odeur de sortilèges. Baguettes en avant, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur mais ne purent que constater qu'elle était vide. Les sorciers qui étaient là peu de temps avant avaient dû sentir la présence des deux Aurors. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que le lieu était sécurisé, ils appelèrent des sorciers spécialisés dans l'analyse d'objets magiques pour qu'ils fassent des relevés. Drago et Hermione reçurent alors l'ordre de rentrer au ministère pour faire leur rapport. Ils se mirent à leur bureau respectif et se plongèrent dans leur dossier sans même s'adresser un mot. Hermione jetait tout de même des regards noirs à Drago de temps en temps. Il dut s'en apercevoir car à un moment il parla sans daigner la regarder.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger ?

Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il la regarda à son tour.

**Drago** : Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme si tu allais me sauter dessus. Calme tes ardeurs !

Hermione poussa un « oh » d'incrédulité par rapport à l'ego démesuré de Malefoy.

**Hermione** : Non mais pour qui tu te prends !?!

Un sourire supérieur se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme, ce qui sembla agacé Hermione au plus haut point.

**Hermione** : Enlève-moi vite ce petit sourire supérieur de ton visage !

**Drago** : Et toi je te prierai de t'adresser à moi sur un autre ton.

Le calme dont il faisait preuve avait le don de mettre la jeune fille en état de nerf ce dont Malefoy prenait plaisir à constater. Il posa son dossier et se pencha sur son bureau pour être plus proche d'elle.

**Drago** : En faite je te prierai de ne pas t'adresser à moi !

**Hermione** : Oh mais je croyais que la seule chose qui t'importait était notre mission. Comment veux-tu la mener à bien si on ne se parle pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et retourna à l'écriture de son rapport. La jeune fille se pencha alors à son tour sur son bureau.

**Hermione** : Tu aurais dû me prévenir la première de ce que tu avais trouvé ! Même s'il faut le dire, tu nous as fait perdre notre temps.

Il la regarda.

**Drago** : On n'a pas perdu notre temps puisque les indices laissés sur le terrain vont peut-être nous permettre de remonter jusqu'aux mangemorts.

**Hermione** : On ne sait même pas qui était là-bas ! C'était peut-être juste des gamins qui s'amusaient avec des forces qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

**Drago** : C'est possible, mais au moins je nous ai envoyé sur le terrain ! Ca fait une semaine qu'on n'avait pas bougé du bureau. Si ton but à toi c'est faire de la paperasse, alors très bien, tu feras les rapports pendant que j'irai en mission !

Hermione allait pour répliquer quand elle aperçut Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cette vision l'apaisa immédiatement. Elle se leva et alla vers lui. Malefoy la regarda faire et croisa alors le regard plein d'éclairs d'Harry. La jeune fille emmena son petit ami dans le couloir.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Harry** : On m'a dit que tu avais fait ta première mission, je voulais voir comment ça s'était passé.

Elle lui raconta brièvement puis lui donna un baiser furtif que Drago ne manqua pas de remarquer par la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle rentra juste après et se réinstalla à sa place. Drago sourit de son habituel sourire supérieur.

**Drago** : Potter hein ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et fronça un sourcil qui signifiait « mêle-toi de tes affaires ! » puis elle replongea sur son papier. Mais Drago ne comptait pas en rester là.

**Drago** : J'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais avec Weasley. D'ailleurs je croyais que Potter sortait avec la sœur de ce crétin !

Hermione sentit de nouveau ses nerfs à vif, mais tenta de ne pas s'énerver cette fois ci.

**Hermione** : Il l'a quitté parce qu'il était inconsolable de la mort de Dumbledore. Tu te souviens de Dumbledore ? Notre directeur bien aimé que tu as essayé de tuer !

Drago sembla irrité à son tour.

**Drago** : Mais que je n'ai pas tué !

**Hermione** : Oui parce que même ça tu étais trop lâche pour le faire. Ton maître a dû être furieux de constater ta couardise !

**Drago** : Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ou même de ce qui a pu se passer depuis ce jour ! Alors abstiens toi de tes commentaires !

Il se leva, prit son paquet de cigarettes et sortit du bureau pour aller s'en griller une. Hermione resta bouche bée de voir qu'elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser.


	3. Chapter 3

Après cette épisode, Drago et Hermione s'adressèrent encore moins la parole qu'avant. Ils exécutaient quelques missions, mais passaient le plus clair de leur temps à étudier tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile. Un mois et demi passa, avant qu'on ne leur annonce qu'ils allaient partir en mission pendant deux jours. Bien qu'excitée à l'idée de pouvoir enfin quitter le bureau pendant plus de deux heures, Hermione craignit un peu de se retrouver seule pendant deux jours avec un équipier qui ne lui parlait pas. Harry s'en rendit compte la veille de cette fameuse mission alors qu'ils dînaient.

**Harry** : Tu me sembles anxieuse.

Hermione leva les yeux de son assiette.

**Hermione** : Un peu effectivement. Je redoute ces deux jours avec Malefoy.

Il sourit.

**Harry** : Je sais que Malefoy est un idiot et qu'il n'est pas très causant, mais je ne pense pas qu'il te fera du mal. En tout cas je ne lui conseille pas d'essayer.

**Hermione** : Ce n'est pas ça que je redoute, tu sais que je me défends très bien. C'est juste que je crains de ne pouvoir supporter ses sarcasmes et ses regards supérieurs.

**Harry** : Ca fait deux mois que tu le supportes. Vois en cette mission un moyen d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces deux dernières années qu'il évite de mentionner.

**Hermione** : Tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais découvrir ce qu'il cache !

Le jour de la mission, Hermione alla au bureau avec une boule au ventre. Elle redoutait non seulement ce tête à tête avec Drago, mais aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait d'elle. On lui avait pourtant assuré que la mission n'avait rien de difficile ou de dangereuse, c'était juste de l'observation. Mais Hermione était d'une nature à stresser pour peu de choses. Grunfo vint les briefer juste avant de partir.

**Grunfo** : Donc comme je vous l'ai dit, nous pensons que les mangemorts vont se réunir en Irlande cette nuit. Vous observer les allers et venus et vous nous en rendez compte toutes les heures, plus si nécessaire. Nous aviserons d'ici et vous informerons si nous agissons. Surtout vous ne bougez pas si on ne vous en donne pas l'ordre. C'est clair ?

Drago et Hermione hochèrent la tête, se lancèrent un regard et transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense forêt sombre presque instantanément. Puis ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure avant d'arriver à une petite cabane. On leur avait donné l'ordre de n'utiliser la magie qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient marché jusqu'à la cabane. Ils entrèrent et constatèrent que l'intérieur était aussi délabré que l'extérieur. Hermione hésita à entrer, alors Drago la devança et posa le matériel de surveillance sur une table qui était posée dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione entra à son tour et s'installa également. Ils restèrent des heures sans se parler se jetant parfois des regards sans que l'autre ne le voit. A un moment, alors qu'Hermione avait relayé Drago auprès des machines de surveillance, elle le vit se gratter le bras tout en observant la nuit étoilée par la fenêtre.

**Hermione** : Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas…

Il tourna la tête vers elle surpris par cette voix qui brisait ce silence pesant. Il lui fit un regard qui l'incita à continuer.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi tu ne te sers pas de ce tatouage pour localiser le maître ?

Il émit un rire qui faisait comprendre à la jeune fille à quel point il trouvait sa question ridicule. Il répondit pourtant.

**Drago** : Il l'a désactivé bien sûr… tu ne croyais pas qu'il laisserait s'échapper un de ses mangemorts avec le moyen de le retrouver ?

Elle se tût un instant.

**Hermione** : Comment le désactive-t-il ?

**Drago** : C'est comme s'il le brûlait. En faite c'est un peu plus compliqué, il retire sa présence du sang du mangemort en faisant bien attention à ne surtout pas allé trop loin. Sinon il effacerait alors le tatouage et il ne veut surtout pas que ceux qui l'ont trahit puisse retrouver une place dans ce monde.

Le jeune homme s'était assis sur une pierre, tout en parlant il effleura le tatouage de ses doigts.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi il t'a rejeté ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa pour essayer de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

**Drago** : J'ai douté de lui et de son pouvoir pendant une demie seconde… Assez pour qu'il le capte. J'ai eu beau essayé de me justifier, il m'a désavoué quand même.

**Hermione** : Juste pour ça ?

Il la vit se concentrer plus que de coutume.

**Drago** : Tu n'y arriveras pas Granger…

Elle sembla étonnée et l'interrogea du regard.

**Drago** : A fouiller dans ma mémoire…

Elle fut presque admirative de sa capacité à deviner qu'elle tentait de fouiller dans sa tête.

**Drago** : Sur ce coup là va falloir me faire confiance…

**Hermione** : Et bien je ne te fais pas du tout confiance Malefoy… Je ne crois pas que le maître t'ait repoussé juste pour ça. Et je ne crois pas non plus que tu sois devenu Auror juste pour te venger de lui.

**Drago** : Je ne suis pas devenu Auror pour me venger de Voldemort. C'est pour me venger de Lucius…

**Hermione** : Ton père ? Pourquoi ?

**Drago** : Que Voldemort m'ait désavoué, je peux l'accepter, mais que mon père m'ait rejeté, ça je ne l'accepte pas.

La jeune fille le regarda un peu touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il y eut de nouveau un silence.

**Drago** : Voilà ma motivation… c'est quoi ton excuse à toi ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur les instruments de mesure avant de revenir en direction de son équipier.

**Hermione** : Ils ont tué mes parents.

Elle croisa le regard de Drago et baissa rapidement les yeux. Drago l'observa un moment avant de se lever de nouveau et de reprendre la contemplation du ciel.

**Drago** : C'est mon père pas vrai ?

Hermione leva la tête vers lui, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

**Drago** : Celui qui a tué tes parents, c'est mon père ?

Elle le fixa un instant avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux.

**Hermione** : Oui…

Il ne prononça plus un mot pendant quelques heures. A un moment il constata qu'elle dormait. Il en profita alors pour l'observer. Elle n'était pas moche finalement, pensa-t il… Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre quand il la vit bouger. La mission s'acheva ainsi sans qu'ils n'aient vu aucun signe des Mangemorts. Ils rentrèrent alors le lendemain et rédigèrent leur habituel rapport. Le soir, quand Hermione rentra, elle raconta à Harry sa conversation avec Drago.

**Harry** : Tu crois qu'il dit vrai ?

**Hermione** : J'en sais rien… Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas dit toute la vérité. Je sais que Drago Malefoy est quelqu'un d'orgueilleux mais pas au point de se venger pour si peu.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. Hermione hésita puis lui posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis sa discussion avec Drago.

**Hermione** : Tu crois vraiment qu'il ignorait que Lucius avait tué mes parents ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

**Harry** : Je ne sais pas… Lucius savait la haine qu'éprouvait Drago pour toi, je trouve bizarre qu'il ne s'en soit pas vanté auprès de lui.

**Hermione** : Oui tu as sans doute raison… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a changé…

Harry sourit.

**Harry** : Ah oui tu crois ? Moi j'en doute…

Il alla rejoindre le salon sous le regard perplexe d'Hermione.

Après cette mission, Hermione et Drago en enchaînèrent d'autres de plus en plus régulièrement. Au fil des semaines ils commencèrent à apprendre à se faire confiance. Même si leur passe temps favori restait le lancé d'insultes. Un jour, environ deux mois après leur première mission, Drago et Hermione furent envoyés en renfort pour aider des Aurors qui se battaient avec des Mangemorts. La lutte ne dura pas longtemps après leur arrivée, car les mangemorts prirent la fuite devant le nombre de leurs ennemis. Les Aurors qui n'étaient pas blessés, commencèrent à aider ceux qui l'étaient. Hermione chercha Drago des yeux et le vit s'approcher du corps d'une personne. Elle l'observa au loin et décela un trouble inhabituel chez lui. Il ordonna d'un geste de la main de couvrir le corps et il alla plus loin. Hermione s'approcha du corps et demanda au sorcier d'attendre pour l'emmener. Elle souleva le drap et en fut quelque peu troublée. Elle fit un sourire à l'homme qui d'un coup de baguette disparut avec le corps. Hermione partit ensuite dans la direction que Drago avait prit. Elle le trouva dehors contre un poteau. Il se redressa quand il la vit.

**Drago** : Bien, tu n'es pas blessé… ça m'ennuierait de changer d'équipier maintenant que j'ai appris à te supporter.

Hermione savait bien que l'humour de Drago trahissait son malaise.

**Hermione** : Est-ce que ça va ?

**Drago** : Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

**Hermione** : Parce que ta mère vient de mourir…

Il la regarda un instant sans rien dire.

**Hermione** : Si tu as besoin d'en parler…

**Drago** : Parler de quoi ? Pour moi elle est morte il y a longtemps, et trouver son corps aujourd'hui n'y change rien…

Il s'en alla en la laissant là. Hermione croisa les bras et sentit soudain un sentiment de compassion pour Drago. Elle retourna aider les Aurors blessés et ils rentrèrent au ministère quelques heures plus tard. Harry attendait sa petite amie dans le bureau de celle-ci. Quand il la vit rentrer il se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

**Harry** : On m'a dit que tu avais été envoyé en renfort dans une bataille. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup.

Hermione se sentit gênée qu'Harry la prenne dans ses bras en plein milieu du bureau. Elle regarda Drago qui secoua la tête avec une grimace de dégoût et qui alla s'installer à son bureau. La jeune fille poussa Harry vers le couloir.

**Hermione** : Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je te raconterai tout ça ce soir, j'ai un rapport à faire.

Harry hocha la tête.

**Harry** : D'accord je te laisse…

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et s'en alla. Hermione rentra dans son bureau et croisa le regard de Drago. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne lance pas une de ses remarques cinglantes.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soir elle rejoignit Harry chez eux. Ils avaient invité Ron et son amie à manger. Pourtant Hermione n'avait vraiment pas l'envie de s'amuser ce soir là. Elle fit tout de même l'effort et accueillit ses amis. A table, Harry raconta qu'Hermione avait fait partit de la bataille dont tout le monde sorcier n'arrêtait pas de parler.

**Harry** :… Et devinez quel mangemort en particulier à été retrouvé mort ?

**Hermione** : Harry tout ça est confidentiel !

**Harry** : Oh je t'en prie ma chérie, tu sais bien que Ron et Judith ne diront rien.

**Hermione** : C'est ma carrière que je mets en jeu là…

**Ron** : Oh Hermione dis-le nous, de toute façon dans deux jours tout le monde le saura.

Elle semblait hésiter. Harry profita de ce moment d'hésitation pour lancer le nom.

**Harry** : Narcissa Malefoy !

**Hermione** : Harry !

**Ron** : Une Malefoy !! Ouah ! Enfin quand on pense qu'il y a un membre de cette horrible famille qui travaille au ministère, on se dit que le ministre ferait mieux de faire le ménage chez lui d'abord !

Hermione était agacé par cette réflexion.

**Hermione **: Il a prouvé sa valeur au combat aujourd'hui même. J'ai mis du temps à l'admettre, mais Drago est de notre côté maintenant.

**Ron** : Drago ? Tu l'appelles par son petit nom ? Depuis quand tu apprécies Malefoy ?

**Hermione** : Je ne l'apprécie pas… au contraire je le déteste toujours autant. Mais c'est mon équipier, et je suis obligée de lui faire confiance. Je n'ai que lui sur qui compter en mission.

**Ron** : Ah oui ? Et tu lui fais réellement confiance ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille de répondre et se tourna vers Harry.

**Ron** : Et à toi ça ne te fait pas peur de savoir ta petite amie au combat avec pour seul « allié » un ancien mangemort, un Malefoy qui plus est.

**Hermione** : Ron ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais finalement j'en suis contente. Lui et moi on forme une des meilleures équipes et…

**Ron** : Et c'est pour ça que tu oublies ce que les Malefoy t'ont fait ? Ce qu'ils ont fait au monde sorcier ? Tu oublies le régime de terreur que Lucius a instauré dans le monde magique ?

**Hermione** : Je ne l'oublie pas, mais je laisse sa chance à Drago… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il porte ce nom qu'il est comme eux… D'ailleurs, tu portes le même nom que Perçy et pourtant, tu remercies le ciel chaque jour de ne pas être aussi lèche-botte et couard que lui…

Harry vit presque les éclairs voler dans les yeux de sa petite amie et de son meilleur ami. Il savait pourtant qu'un tas de sujet était à éviter en leur présence. Et particulièrement tout ce qui touchait au boulot d'Hermione. Ron tout comme Harry avait échoué aux tests du concours d'Auror. Mais lui avait raté les écrits. Depuis, il avait dû se recycler dans un travail qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Harry savait bien qu'il était jaloux de la réussite d'Hermione.

**Harry** : Ola, ola, ola… on va se calmer toute suite… On va arrêter de parler de boulot d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête et débarrassa les assiettes. Harry se leva pour l'aider tout en jetant un regard à Ron qui lui faisait comprendre de la laisser en paix ce soir. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance froide à laquelle tout le monde essayait de ne pas prêter attention.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le ministère était en effervescence depuis l'attaque qui avait eu lieu entre les mangemorts et les Aurors, Grunfo entra en trombe dans le bureau.

**Grunfo** : Préparez-vous, vous partez en mission immédiatement.

Hermione se leva en sursaut.

**Hermione** : Où ça ?

**Grunfo** : En Islande, à Reykjavik… Des Mangemorts ont été repéré là-bas… En faite, depuis ce matin des tas d'informations nous parviennent, les Mangemorts semblent être au quatre coins du globe. On ne sait s'ils ne nous envoient pas de fausses informations, mais le ministère refuse de prendre le risque de ne pas aller vérifier. Voilà votre destination exacte, tâchez d'être sur vos gardes.

Hermione et Drago hochèrent la tête. Ils prirent leurs sacs dans l'armoire. Ceux-ci étaient toujours prêts pour les missions impromptues comme celle-là. Ils disparurent en même temps et se retrouvèrent dans une immense maison sombre. Ils se mirent rapidement à couvert. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit que dehors tout était couvert de neige. Ils avaient sortis leur baguette pour parer à une éventuelle attaque. Ils se regardèrent et sans même se parler, ils avancèrent dans un couloir étroit l'un derrière l'autre. Drago s'était mis instinctivement devant elle. Hermione surveillait consciencieusement leurs arrières. Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce qui ressemblait à un salon.

**Hermione** : Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ?

Drago regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur un amas de cendre sur le tapis.

**Drago** : Je suis sûr que quelqu'un s'est fait tué ici en tout cas…

Hermione suivit son regard et frissonna devant le tas de poussières noires. Soudain, elle poussa un cri en apercevant des yeux noirs dans le miroir au dessus de la cheminée. Drago se tourna vers elle et eut juste le temps d'entendre prononcer « Endoloris » et de voir un flot de lumière jaillir. Il vit Hermione se tordre de douleur. Il réagit après quelques secondes et dirigea sa baguette vers le sorcier caché dans le coin de la pièce.

**Drago** : Expelliarmus !!

Le flot cessa, mais avant que Drago n'ait pu se diriger vers le sorcier pour le maîtriser, deux autres sorciers apparurent dans la pièce. Drago s'arrêta et évalua très rapidement la situation. Ils étaient trois, et lui se retrouvait seul contre eux, vu que son équipière était à terre, évanouie, semblait-il. Drago courut alors vers elle, lui prit la main et transplana avec elle juste avant que deux lumières vertes ne sortent des baguettes des deux sorciers tous justes arrivés. Drago atterrit violemment sur un sol recouvert de neige. Il roula sur Hermione qui était toujours inconsciente. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et constata qu'il avait transplané au bout de la rue qui menait à la fameuse maison d'où ils venaient. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la grange juste à côté. Il ne fallait pas que les sorciers les voient. Il posa Hermione contre la paroi de la grange et essaya de réfléchir. S'il transplanait maintenant, les sorciers l'intercepteraient immédiatement. Surtout qu'avec Hermione blessée, il serait trop lent pour rejoindre le ministère. Il fit les cents pas pendant quelques instants puis décida de s'occuper d'Hermione. Il vit qu'elle n'avait plus son sac. Il sortit alors sa couverture de son propre sac. Il installa Hermione sur le foin qui était dans un coin et inspecta la blessure sur l'épaule. Elle n'était vraiment pas jolie, mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour la soigner, au risque que les mangemorts ne les repèrent. Il fouilla alors dans son sac et vit une trousse de secours dedans, une trousse Moldue bien sûre. Il regarda tous les produits sans trop savoir à quoi ils servaient. Il décida de lui appliquer seulement un bandage et espéra qu'elle se réveille très vite pour soigner elle-même sa blessure. Il mit la couverture sur elle et s'éloigna pour aller surveiller que les Mangemorts ne viennent pas. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione se réveilla dans un gémissement. Elle vit la couverture sur elle et aperçut Drago à quelques pas d'elle. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

**Drago** : Ne bouge pas…

Elle fit une grimace de douleur.

**Hermione** : Où sommes-nous ?

**Drago** : Dans une grange, à quelques pas de la maison des Mangemorts… je n'ai pas réussi à transplaner plus loin…

Elle eut un sourire douloureux.

**Hermione** : Tu es nul Malefoy.

**Drago** : Eh ! Si tu n'avais pas eu la stupide idée de recevoir un sortilège on aurait pu les avoir.

Elle regarda sa blessure.

**Hermione** : Même pour les pansements tu es nul.

Il sourit, mais pas de son habituel sourire supérieur. C'était un sourire sincère. Le premier qu'Hermione voyait sur son visage. Elle essaya de se lever mais dut se rallonger bien vite à cause de la douleur

**Hermione** : Donne-moi la trousse.

Il la lui tendit et quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas elle lui dit.

**Hermione** : Je vais enlever mon t-shirt, alors si tu pouvais regarder ailleurs…

Drago se leva et alla vers la porte de la grange.

**Drago** : J'en ai vu d'autre Granger…

Elle désinfecta sa blessure et fit un pansement avant de couvrir sa poitrine avec le t-shirt qu'elle ne pouvait pas remettre à cause de sa blessure.

**Hermione** : Tu sais que durant la formation d'Aurors on apprend à se servir des produits Moldus…

**Drago** : Et on vous apprend pas à éviter le sortilège Doloris ?

Elle ne sut que répondre. Elle avait froid. Drago le remarqua.

**Drago** : Tu as froid ?

**Hermione** : Un peu… en faite je ne me sens pas très bien.

Elle dit cela avant de s'évanouir à nouveau. Elle ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard. Drago était assis dans le foin également, mais à bonne distance d'Hermione. Quand il la vit se réveiller il s'approcha d'elle.

**Drago **: Comment tu te sens ?

Hermione cligna des yeux puis le regarda.

**Hermione** : Horriblement mal.

Il posa sa main sur son front et sentit qu'il était chaud. La jeune fille sourit à ce geste.

**Hermione** : Ce ne serait pas un geste Moldu ça ?

**Drago** : Tous les parents ont fait ce geste une fois pour vérifier la température de leurs enfants.

**Hermione** : Mais tu n'as pas…

**Drago** : Tu as de la fièvre et ta blessure semble toujours aussi vive. Je ne peux pas te transplaner sinon ils vont nous retrouver, et je ne peux pas utiliser la magie pour guérir ça.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

**Hermione** : Il vaut mieux attendre un peu.

Il y eut un silence.

**Hermione** : Tu dis que tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie pour guérir ma blessure… ça veut dire que tu saurais guérir ça ?

**Drago** : Bien sûre… Pourquoi ? On ne vous apprend pas ça en formation ?

**Hermione** : Comment veux-tu qu'on soigne la blessure d'un sortilège qu'on n'a pas le droit de lancer ?

**Drago** : C'est vrai, mais la preuve que vous devriez…

**Hermione** : Et tu as appris comment toi ?

Il se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de s'adosser contre le mur en face d'Hermione.

**Drago** : J'ai vu quelqu'un le faire…

Hermione le regarda en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait en savoir plus.

**Drago** : Ma mère me guérissait avec la magie après que mon père ait lancé le sortilège Doloris contre moi.

Elle vit qu'il avait froid et constata qu'elle avait sa couverture sur elle.

**Hermione** : Tu es frigorifié, viens te mettre sous la couverture.

Il la regarda surpris.

**Drago** : Collé à toi sous une couverture ? Granger je crois que la fièvre te fait délirer…

Hermione soupira d'agacement.

**Hermione** : Ne fait pas l'idiot, c'est ta couverture, c'est normal que tu en profites… Rassures-toi je ne te toucherai surtout pas, ça me dégoûterait autant qu'à toi.

Il sembla hésita, c'est vrai qu'il avait froid. Il défit sa cape et vint se glisser sous la couverture à côté d'elle. Il y eut un silence gêné.

**Hermione** : Tu as dit que ta mère t'avait soigné… c'est qu'elle n'était pas si horrible que ça.

**Drago** : Elle m'a soigné pour que mon père me torture à nouveau.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Il dut le sentir car sans même la regarder il continua son explication.

**Drago** : Il m'a torturé pendant une semaine à coup de Doloris et autres sortilèges tout aussi douloureux.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi ?

**Drago** : Pour me punir…

**Hermione** : Les Mangemorts sont fous. Ils ne connaissent que la torture.

Drago eut un sourire triste.

**Drago** : Ouais… prendre plaisir à torturer, c'est le seul sentiment qu'on nous autorise à avoir.

Hermione tourna la tête et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Drago la regarda à son tour et remarqua sa tristesse.

**Drago** : Je suis désolé pour tes parents.

Elle se tourna vers lui surprise de ces paroles. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

**Drago** : Et je suis encore plus désolé que se soit celui qui m'ait donné la vie qui leur ait fait ça…

Ils restèrent à se regarder pendant quelques minutes. Hermione voyait de la sincérité dans ses yeux. Drago vit une étincelle dans ceux d'Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Elle vit la main du jeune homme se rapprocher de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres chaudes de Drago se poser sur les siennes. Son baiser était doux, une douceur qu'Hermione n'avait jamais imaginé chez lui. Il se mit au dessus d'elle et continua son tendre baiser. Il poussa d'une main le t-shirt qui couvrait la poitrine de la jeune fille et embrassa son cou avec tendresse. Hermione sentait une chaleur monter en elle. Elle qui avait froid quelques minutes plus tôt, avait l'impression d'être un radiateur à présent. Il la déshabilla lentement et lui fit l'amour passionnément en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure. Exténuée, Hermione s'endormit toute suite après. Drago en fit autant.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand la jeune fille se réveilla, elle vit que Drago n'était plus à côté d'elle. La couverture avait été remontée pour couvrir ses épaules. Elle bougea et vit le jeune homme auprès de la porte. Quand il la vit il s'approcha d'elle. Son regard était fuyant.

**Drago** : Ta blessure s'infecte, il faut que je te ramène au ministère…

**Hermione** : Et les Mangemorts ?

**Drago** : J'espère qu'ils sont partis… On ne peut pas attendre d'en être sûr de toute façon. Tu vas mourir sinon.

Il ramassa les affaires en laissant la couverture sur elle. Il sembla gêné et évita son regard.

**Drago** : Tu pourrais te rhabiller ?

Elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise que lui et remit ses vêtements sur elle tant bien que mal. Il la prit dans ses bras en évitant ses yeux et transplana jusqu'au ministère. Ils atterrirent au milieu du hall du ministère.

**Drago** : Un magicomage vite !

Quelques personnes se précipitèrent vers eux. Pendant la transplanation Hermione s'était évanouie. Drago sentit le corps d'Hermione se soulever de ses bras. On emmena la jeune fille à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste pendant que Drago était emmené à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Quand ils en furent sûrs, ils interrogèrent Drago sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il leur raconta brièvement. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait été soignée à l'hôpital et se reposait dans une chambre. Harry entra en trombe.

**Harry** : Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

La jeune fille le regarda et fit un sourire crispé qu'elle voulait pourtant rassurant.

**Hermione** : Ca va… Les magicomages se sont bien occupés de moi…

**Harry** : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Hermione** : Je n'ai pas réussi à éviter le sort du Mangemort et après ça d'autres Mangemorts sont apparus. Drago a dû me transplaner mais il n'a pas réussit à transplaner assez loin d'eux alors on a dû rester caché…

**Harry** : Quel abruti !! Il a mit ta vie en danger.

**Hermione** : C'est lui qui m'a sauvé Harry !

Harry la regarda et lui prit la main.

**Harry** : Tu as raison, l'essentiel est que tu sois en vie.

Il lui embrassa le front.

**Harry** : J'ai eu si peur pour toi… Je t'aime tant Hermione…

La jeune fille se sentit vraiment mal face à cette déclaration.

Elle resta deux jours à l'hôpital recevant les visites d'Harry et de leurs amis. Quand elle sortit enfin, Hermione insista pour retourner travailler, malgré l'opposition de Harry. Le lundi matin elle alla donc au ministère. Elle craignait un peu de revoir Drago, ils avaient quand même couchés ensemble. Et la réaction fuyante de Drago le lendemain avait troublé la jeune fille. Quand elle pénétra dans le bureau, elle vit Drago relever la tête et la regarder avec surprise.

**Hermione** : Bonjour…

**Drago** : Salut.

Il replongea dans l'écriture de son long rapport. Hermione resta figée devant cette réaction, où plutôt devant son absence de réaction. Elle décida finalement de faire comme lui, de faire semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

**Hermione** : Où en es-tu du rapport ?

**Drago** : Je l'ai presque terminé.

Grunfo rentra dans le bureau avec un sourire.

**Grunfo** : Miss Granger, nous sommes ravis de vous revoir… Vous vous sentez comment ?

**Hermione** : Bien, merci.

**Grunfo** : J'avais préparé une mission, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez au bureau quelques temps. J'avais pensé que M. Malefoy pourrait partir avec un autre équipier en attendant que vous soyez complètement remise.

**Hermione** : Je me sens bien je vous assure… Laissez-moi repartir en mission… avec mon équipier.

Drago lui lança un regard surpris. Puis Grunfo leur expliqua leur prochaine mission. Au cours de celle-ci, Drago se montra plus indifférent que jamais. Il ne lui parla que pour le boulot et continua à lui lancer des insultes. Cela dura pendant plusieurs semaines ainsi. Hermione se sentait blessée. Au cours d'une de leur mission, ils furent à deux doigts d'attraper un mangemort, mais à cause d'une maladresse d'Hermione, il parvint à prendre la fuite. Tous les deux transplanèrent dans le bureau. Drago jeta son sac sur le bureau, il était visiblement énervé.

**Drago** : Mais ce n'est pas vrai Granger !! Tu es gourde ou quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ?

Hermione qui subissait ses remarques blessantes depuis trop longtemps commença à s'énerver.

**Hermione** : Ca ne t'arrive jamais à toi de faire une erreur ?

**Drago** : Mais toi tu les collectionnes ! Grâce à toi ça fait le quatrième Mangemort qui nous échappe !

Grunfo arriva alerté par les cris et il eut juste le temps d'entendre Drago dire.

**Drago** : Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on laisse une sang de bourbe devenir Auror et jouer avec des pouvoirs qu'elle ne maîtrise pas !

Le fait que Drago l'insulte de sang de bourbe blessa profondément Hermione. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le lui disait. Mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient devenus équipiers. Hermione fut très déçue de constater que la confiance qu'elle avait cru voir instaurée entre eux avait volé en éclat. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Grunfo sembla choqué d'entendre cette insulte de la bouche d'un Auror.

**Grunfo** : Je vous en prie, M. Malefoy, vous n'êtes plus un Mangemort alors ce genre de propos n'a pas lieu d'être ici.

Drago le regarda sans répondre.

**Hermione** : Je demande la permission de rentrer chez moi et de faire mon rapport demain.

**Grunfo** : Je vous l'accorde Miss Granger.

Hermione attrapa ses affaires les larmes aux yeux et s'en alla sans même jeter un regard à Drago.

**Grunfo** : Je crois que vous devriez rentrer également M. Malefoy et penser à la façon dont vous avez traité votre co-équipière.

Drago prit ses affaires à son tour, mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

**Drago** : On vous avez prévenu qu'on était incapable de s'entendre…

Il s'en alla sans laisser le temps au ministre de répondre.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Hermione jeta ses affaires sur le canapé et alla s'effondrer en larmes sur le lit. Elle pleura pendant une bonne heure avant de s'endormir. Elle fut réveillée par une caresse quelques heures plus tard. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage souriant de son petit ami.

**Harry** : Tu es déjà rentrée ?

**Hermione** : J'étais épuisée alors j'ai demandé l'autorisation de rentrer plus tôt.

**Harry** : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune fille se força à sourire.

**Hermione** : Non tout va bien.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit de Harry.

**Hermione** : La mission ne s'est pas très bien passée c'est tout.

**Harry** : Tu n'es pas blessée ?

**Hermione** : Non, mais à cause de moi on n'a pas réussi à attraper Crabbe.

Harry s'assit et fit une grimace navrée pendant qu'elle préparait à manger.

**Hermione** : Malefoy a raison, je ne suis peut-être pas faite pour être Auror…

**Harry** : Ne dis pas ça ! Malefoy est un crétin, s'est lui qui ne mérite pas d'être un Auror.

Elle ne paraissait pas convaincue.

**Harry** : Ecoute, moi je suis fier de toi… Tu es quelqu'un de si fort et de si déterminé. Et avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé, je t'admire vraiment…

Il avait prit un air très sérieux.

**Hermione** : Tu as vécu aussi pas mal d'épreuves…

**Harry** : C'est vrai, et s'est grâce à toi que je m'en suis sorti. Tu es ma force Hermione… et…

Il hésita.

**Harry** : Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'avais imaginé te demander ça, mais tant pis…

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et s'agenouilla devant elle.

**Harry** : On va le faire à la manière Moldue… Tu veux bien m'épouser Hermione Granger ?

Hermione resta bouche bée. Harry était en train de lui demander sa main. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se mit à penser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle vit le visage de Drago qui se moquait d'eux. Harry se redressa, un peu déstabilisé du fait qu'elle ne réponde pas.

**Harry** : Hermione ?

Hermione sortit de sa stupeur et sourit.

**Hermione** : Oui… je le veux…

Harry eut un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tourner. Il la reposa et prit la bague pour la lui mettre au doigt.

Le lendemain, s'est avec un sourire qu'Hermione arriva au ministère. Mais quand elle rentra dans le bureau et qu'elle vit Drago déjà là, son sourire s'effaça. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle cacha sa main sous sa veste puis alla s'asseoir à son bureau en montrant à Drago qu'elle l'ignorait. Drago ne releva même pas l'attitude d'Hermione et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire. Grunfo vint leur annoncer qu'il fallait qu'ils cherchent impérativement les Mangemorts sur les cartes. Apparemment la population magique réclamait des arrestations. Le ministère ne voulant pas passer pour ridicule avait décidé de mettre tout en œuvre pour trouver quelques mangemorts à mettre sous la dent des sorciers. Vers midi, alors qu'Hermione était assise à son bureau, Ginny débarqua en trombe dans la pièce.

**Ginny** : Harry m'a dit… je suis tellement contente…

Hermione se leva en jetant un coup d'œil mal à l'aise à Drago qui avait relevé la tête à ce moment là. Elle fit un sourire gêné à son amie qui la serra dans ses bras. Ginny ne prêta même pas attention à l'équipier d'Hermione. Elle semblait tellement excitée.

**Ginny** : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait enfin demandé en mariage… je t'envie tellement…

Drago arrêta d'écrire quand il entendit cela.

**Ginny** : Montre-moi ta bague…

Hermione enleva la main de sa poche et la tendit à Ginny. C'est à ce moment là que Drago se leva, prit sa veste et sortit pour aller manger. Ginny sembla enfin remarquer sa présence.

**Ginny** : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

**Hermione** : Euh, Ginny, je n'avais pas encore parlé de la demande en mariage de Harry à qui que se soit et… le ministère n'aime pas trop que des personnes étrangères au service pénètrent ici.

**Ginny **: Oh excuse-moi…

Hermione sourit.

**Hermione** : Ce n'est pas grave… Si tu veux on va manger ensemble ?

**Ginny** : D'accord.

Hermione attrapa sa veste et son sac et les deux filles partirent bras dessus bras dessous vers un de leur restaurant préféré. Ginny s'extasia pendant une heure sur la beauté de la bague. Quand Hermione revint après le déjeuner, elle attendit que Drago la vanne sur la demande en mariage, mais il n'en fit rien, et l'ignora de plus belle. Hermione était triste de cette réaction, mais elle ignorait pourquoi elle ressentait ça.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, Hermione et Drago repérèrent une très forte puissance au nord de l'Angleterre. Ils en firent part à Grunfo.

**Grunfo** : Cette magie à l'air très forte, soit il y a un regroupement de beaucoup de Mangemorts, soit c'est une puissance très forte telle que…

**Hermione** : Voldemort…

Drago regarda la carte en réfléchissant.

**Drago** : Je ne crois pas que se soit lui. Voldemort a découvert un sortilège qui lui permet de n'être repéré que par des sorciers très expérimentés. Je crois plutôt que c'est l'un de ses plus puissants Mangemort… Bellatrix Lestrange ou peut-être…

**Hermione** : Lucius Malefoy…

Il la regarda puis regarda le ministre.

**Drago** : Il faut qu'on aille vérifier.

**Grunfo **: Tous les Aurors expérimentés sont déjà en mission et les autres équipes de première année sont très occupées…

**Drago** : Laissez-nous nous en occuper.

**Grunfo** : C'est trop dangereux.

**Drago** : On va juste voir et on appelle à l'aide si réellement c'est l'un d'eux.

Grunfo regarda Drago puis Hermione.

**Grunfo** : De l'observation uniquement c'est clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et transplanèrent immédiatement sans prendre la peine de s'équiper. Ils arrivèrent dans les sous-sols d'une vieille maison que Drago sembla reconnaître.

**Drago** : Merde…

**Hermione** : Quoi ?

**Drago** : On est dans leur ancien repère. Ils l'ont désertés après ma fuite…

Il avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta soudain face à une cellule. Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se revit hurler et entendre les cris de douleur d'une femme. Hermione remarqua qu'il était troublé. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

**Hermione** : Ca va aller ?

Il sursauta et la regarda avant de regarder de nouveau la cage et d'en caresser les barreaux de la main.

**Hermione** : Est-ce que c'est ici qu'ils t'ont… ?

Il la coupa.

**Drago** : Allons-y.

Il partit, elle regarda la cellule puis le suivit. Ils longèrent le mur jusqu'à un escalier qui montait. Ils l'empruntèrent et arrivèrent dans un autre grand couloir. Drago regarda des deux côtés.

**Drago** : Je crois que se serait mieux de se séparer… On ira plus vite… Tu vas à gauche…

Elle hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à partir chacun de leur côté. Hermione se retourna vers lui.

**Hermione** : Eh Drago ?

Il se retourna.

**Hermione** : Ne joue pas les héros s'il te plait ?

Il hocha la tête et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Drago emprunta un autre escalier pour monter encore tandis qu'Hermione ouvrit quelques portes du couloir pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un. A un moment alors que Drago marchait, il entendit des pas rapides dans le couloir qui venait à sa gauche. Il se colla contre le mur et attendit que la personne passe. Cette silhouette, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il tendit sa baguette en avant.

**Drago** : Ne bouge pas !

La personne s'arrêta et se retourna avec un horrible sourire sur son visage. Un sourire que le père et le fils avaient bien en commun.

**Lucius** : Toi ici ? Je pensais qu'après ce que tu avais subi dans cette maison tu n'y remettrais plus les pieds.

**Drago** : C'est marrant, je me disais aussi qu'il n'était pas possible que le grand Lucius Malefoy ait la stupide idée de revenir ici.

Le père et le fils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

**Lucius** : Tu es avec tes amis Aurors je suppose…

**Drago** : Où est-elle ?

Lucius éclata de rire.

**Lucius** : Alors c'est pour la retrouver que tu traques tous ceux qui autrefois t'ont ouvert leurs bras ?

**Drago** : Tu veux dire ceux qui m'ont torturés ? Dis-moi où elle est !

**Lucius** : Jamais ! Jamais tu ne la retrouveras.

Hermione qui avait entendu des bruits de pas, s'approcha avec discrétion des personnes qui apparemment discutaient. Elle resta à couvert pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

**Lucius** : Dis-toi qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache ce que tu es aujourd'hui !

**Drago **: Tu veux qu'elle devienne une meurtrière comme vous c'est ça ? Traquée par le ministère ! Dis-moi où elle est ?!?

Drago semblait perdre patience il pointait sa baguette d'une façon de plus en plus déterminée.

**Lucius** : Si tu me tues jamais tu ne la retrouveras !

**Drago** : Tu n'as pas l'intention de me dire où elle est de toute façon. Autant te tuer !

Hermione sortit alors de sa cachette.

**Hermione** : Ne fais pas ça !

Drago tourna légèrement la tête sans lâcher des yeux Lucius.

**Drago** : Ne te mêles pas de ça Granger !

Lucius sembla amusé de la situation.

**Lucius** : Alors c'est avec ça que tu collabores maintenant ? Avec des sangs de bourbes.

Il éclata de rire.

**Lucius** : Tu es tombé bien bas mon pauvre Drago !

Les yeux de Drago lancèrent des éclairs.

**Lucius** : Tu n'es pas à la hauteur !

Il leva sa baguette et désarma Drago avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Puis il transplana sous les yeux ébahit de Drago et Hermione.

**Drago** : Non !!

Drago transplana à son tour pour essayer de l'intercepter, mais il échoua. Il retomba aux pieds d'Hermione. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et disparut. Hermione sembla soudain outrée. Elle transplana à son tour et atterrit dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Elle vit Drago devant elle visiblement très énervé.

**Drago** : Sort de chez moi Granger !

**Hermione** : Ah ça non ! Pas avant que tu m'aies donné des explications !

**Drago** : Je n'ai rien à te dire !

Il lui tourna le dos mais la jeune fille ne comptait pas en rester là.

**Hermione** : Dis-moi qui tu cherches !

**Drago** : Ne cherches pas à comprendre ! Ca vaut mieux pour toi.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre. Hermione le suivit.

**Hermione** : J'ai tout entendu Malefoy ! Dis-moi qui est-ce que tu cherches sinon…

Il la regarda avec des yeux assassins.

**Drago** : Sinon quoi ? Sinon tu vas continuer à faire fuir Lucius pour qu'il ne me réponde pas ?

**Hermione** : Sinon je révèlerai au ministère que tu n'es pas là pour les raisons que tu prétends. Tu te sers de ce job pour retrouver quelqu'un ! Dis-moi qui !

**Drago** : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Hermione était furieuse.

**Hermione** : Si ça me regarde ! J'ai le droit de savoir pour quelle conquête tu mets ma vie en danger !

**Drago** : Ce n'est pas pour une quelconque fille que je fais ça !

**Hermione** : Alors pour qui ? Pour ta femme ? Une sœur dont on ignore l'existence ? Pour…

**Drago** : Pour ma fille !

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Cette révélation sembla les calmer tous les deux. Hermione s'assit sur un des tabourets du bar. Drago se tourna vers l'évier les mains de chaque côté et la tête baissée.

**Drago** : Et merde !

Il se retourna vers elle.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêche-toi d'aller le dire au ministère…

Elle le regarda avec une certaine pitié et une certaine honte de l'avoir harcelé comme ça.

**Hermione** : Tu as une fille ?

**Drago** : Ca paraît si dur à croire ?

**Hermione** : Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à vouloir…

**Drago** : Fonder une famille ?

Elle hocha la tête.

**Drago** : Pourtant j'ai bien une fille prisonnière des Mangemorts quelque part dans ce monde.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi ils l'ont enlevés ?

**Drago** : Pour me punir encore plus. Pour que je ne l'emmène pas avec moi… Elle a des pouvoirs très grands malgré son âge.

**Hermione** : Où est sa mère ?

Il ferma les yeux avec douleur puis les rouvrit.

**Drago** : Délila et moi on était très heureux… Mais quand Kiera est venue au monde, on a réalisé dans quelle folie elle allait être élevée. On s'est rendu compte que Voldemort avait des projets bien trop fous. On a voulu partir tous les trois, emmener Kiera loin de tout ça. Mais Voldemort a comprit ce qu'on comptait faire. Il a ordonné à mon père de nous arrêter. Lucius nous a capturé avant même qu'on ait réussi à sortir. Il a donné l'ordre à ma mère d'emmener notre fille et il nous a emmené Délila et moi dans deux cellules.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient. C'est la première fois qu'Hermione voyait tant de douleur et de tristesse dans ses yeux.

**Drago** : Ils nous ont torturé pendant des jours et des jours. Délila laissait éclater ses larmes pendant les rares moments où ils nous laissaient en paix. Elle a essayé d'être très forte, elle a lutté tant qu'elle le pouvait… mais elle a été moins résistante que moi… Lucius n'a pas dosé la force de son sort. Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux.

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme.

**Drago** : Avant de mourir elle m'a fait promettre de retrouver Kiera.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence durant lequel Hermione observa Drago qui avait la tête baissée. Il la releva et croisa ses yeux.

**Drago** : Elle avait un an à l'époque… et d'ici un mois elle fêtera son deuxième anniversaire… Il faut que je la retrouve avant qu'il ne la rende comme eux…

La jeune femme semblait réfléchir.

**Hermione **: Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas aux personnes du ministère de la retrouver ?

**Drago** : Ils la feraient tuer avec leurs opérations qu'ils croient discrètes mais qui ne le sont pas… Je t'en prie, ne leur dis rien… c'est mon combat…

Elle sembla hésiter. En tant qu'Auror, elle ne pouvait pas garder ça secret, mais elle savait que Drago avait raison.

**Hermione** : Je vais t'aider à la retrouver.

**Drago** : Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Granger…

**Hermione** : Je le sais, mais si je ne t'aide pas tu ne pourras pas la retrouver. Il faut qu'on le fasse sous couvert de mission. Alors si tu es d'accord, j'accepte de t'aider.

Drago réfléchit puis se rendit à l'évidence, il allait avoir besoin de son aide. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

**Hermione** : Mais à une condition…

Il l'interrogea du regard.

**Hermione** : Tu me laisses remettre Lucius à la justice.

**Drago** : Certainement pas… il mérite de mourir.

**Hermione** : Il mérite de souffrir comme il a fait souffrir mes parents, et comme il a fait souffrir ta femme… mais si on fait justice nous-même on deviendra comme lui… et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que mes parents auraient voulu. Je veux le voir pourrir dans une cellule à Askaban, et se vider de toute joie au fur et à mesure de ses contacts avec les détraqueurs.

Il hésita puis tendit la main vers elle.

**Drago** : Ca marche.

Elle lui serra la main et ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils allaient dire au ministère à leur retour. Ils se mirent d'accord pour dire que Lucius s'était enfui en les voyant et qu'ils étaient trop loin pour lui lancer un sort. Ils retournèrent là-bas et rédigèrent leur rapport dans ce sens.


	7. Chapter 7

A partir de ce jour là, Hermione et Drago restèrent tard le soir à chercher tous les indices qui pouvaient les mener à Kiera. Ils organisèrent des missions qu'ils présentèrent au ministère comme des missions d'observation, mais lors de celles-ci, ils fouillaient chaque recoin à la recherche de la petite. La confiance s'installa entre eux. Drago savait qu'il avait besoin d'Hermione et la jeune fille lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir confié son secret. Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Un jour, Hermione eut la surprise de voir Harry débarquer au bureau, visiblement un peu en colère. Drago se dépêcha de cacher les notes qu'ils avaient pris et fit semblant de travailler sur autre chose.

**Hermione **: Harry, que fais-tu ici ?

**Harry** : Je viens voir ma fiancée que je n'ai plus l'occasion de voir à la maison puisqu'elle passe son temps ici.

Hermione lança un regard à Drago.

**Hermione** : Je suis désolée, on est sur une mission très importante…

**Harry** : Et elle est plus importante que d'organiser notre mariage ? Je te rappelle qu'il a lieu dans un mois et demi… Tu as annulé plein de fois la couturière et tu n'es pas venu pour goûter le buffet avec moi.

**Hermione** : Je sais, j'irai essayer ma robe samedi je te le promets, mais pour l'instant, on doit finir ça… j'essaierai de rentrer plus tôt ce soir d'accord ?

Harry regarda Drago qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa feuille. Hermione raccompagna Harry jusque dans le couloir.

**Hermione** : S'il te plait Harry, accorde moi un peu de temps.

**Harry **: Je veux bien t'en accorder, mais ça me rend dingue que ce temps tu le passes avec Malefoy.

**Hermione** : C'est mon équipier c'est tout. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

**Hermione** : A ce soir.

Harry s'en alla et Hermione rentra dans le bureau. Elle se sentait très mal de mentir ainsi à Harry. Elle retourna à sa place et regarda les papiers que Drago avait ressortit. Alors qu'elle était en train de lire, Drago parla.

**Drago** : Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas l'épouser…

Elle le regarda.

**Hermione** : Et pourquoi ?

**Drago** : Il n'est pas fait pour toi.

**Hermione** : Pourtant je l'aime…

**Drago** : Peut-être, mais pas avec la passion que tu devrais.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

**Drago** : Je n'ai jamais vu cette étincelle de passion et d'envie que tu avais le soir où on a fait l'amour quand tu regardes Potter.

Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il évoque cette nuit qu'il semblait avoir tant voulu oublier. Elle ne sut que répondre. Il changea de sujet et lui parla de leurs recherches. Malgré sa promesse, ce soir là elle rentra encore tard, ce qui lui valut une scène de la part d'Harry. Il exigea qu'elle lui dise de quelle mission il s'agissait mais elle lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle bouquinait chez elle, Hermione se leva soudainement.

**Hermione** : Bon sang, mais la voilà la solution…

Elle attrapa son manteau et transplana. Elle atterrit chez Drago. Elle l'appela, mais personne ne répondit. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de l'appartement, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Elle fouilla les autres pièces, puis ouvrit une dernière porte, celle de la salle de bain. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le corps nu de Drago qui sortait de la douche. Elle rougit confuse et lança un « excuse-moi » avant de refermer la porte et de retourner au salon. Drago sortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean et un t-shirt. Une façon bien moldue de s'habiller pensa Hermione. Elle évita son regard.

**Drago** : Tu pourrais frapper Granger, tu n'es pas chez toi ici…

**Hermione** : J'en ai vu d'autre tu sais…

Il sourit et passa derrière le canapé. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

**Drag****o** : Ca m'étonnerait… et ne me compare pas à Potter surtout, il ne le supporterait pas.

Elle fut troublée de sentir son souffle contre son oreille. Il alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'en face.

**Drago** : Je te manque à ce point pour venir me voir même pendant nos jours de repos ?

Hermione posa sur la table le livre qu'elle avait emmené.

**Hermione** : Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de retrouver Kiera.

Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour regarder le livre.

**Drago** : Raconte.

**Hermione** : C'est un sort plutôt simple… je pense pouvoir le réaliser… Il me faut une photo de Kiera et un peu de son sang. Comme tu es son père je suppose que le tien suffira. Ensuite on ensorcèle un objet, type médaillon, et lorsqu'il se trouve à moins de deux kilomètres d'elle, il nous l'indique et nous donne même la direction. Une sorte de boussole magique.

**Drago** : Ca implique qu'il faut qu'on soit sur place…

**Hermione** : On aura qu'à explorer le lieu qu'on avait dit. Ils ne peuvent être que là-bas Drago… tu as senti comme moi toute cette magie. Ils sont forcément à Melbourne…

Il réfléchit.

**Drago** : J'espère que tu as raison… on ne doit pas perdre de temps à aller vérifier. Demain on trouvera une excuse pour partir en mission là-bas…

**Hermione** : Oui… en attendant il faut que je prépare le sort.

Il se leva et alla prendre une photo dans un tiroir.

**Drago** : Ca te va ça ?

Il la lui tendit et elle vit Drago avec une jeune femme qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Hermione fut frappée par le sourire de son équipier. Il avait l'air si heureux. La jeune femme semblait heureuse elle aussi et elle était tellement jolie.

**Drago** : Je sais qu'elle n'est pas toute récente, mais c'est la seule que j'ai.

**Hermione** : Ca ira, mais je vais devoir la couper.

Elle le regarda.

**Drago** : D'accord.

Elle la coupa, garda seulement le bout de photo où était la petite et tendit le reste à Drago.

**Hermione** : Elle était très belle…

Il ne répondit pas et alla la remettre à sa place avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait pris un bougeoir rond qui était sur la table pour s'en servir de récipient. Elle fit couler dedans un peu d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette puis plaça la photo de la petite fille. Elle prit ensuite doucement la main de Drago. Il la laissa faire et fit une légère grimace quand elle l'entailla avec sa baguette. Elle fit ensuite couler le sang dans le récipient et raccompagna la main de Drago jusqu'à son genou. Elle alla pour retirer sa main et lui donner un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang, mais il la lui retint. Leur regard était plongé l'un dans l'autre.

**Drago** : Merci pour tout ce que tu fais Granger…

Il avait dit ça d'une voix si douce. Et le fait qu'il l'appelle Granger avec cette voix était très sensuel. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis Drago sembla se reprendre.

**Drago** : Tu as dit qu'il te fallait un médaillon s'est ça ?

**Hermione** : Euh… oui…

Il sortit une chaîne de sous son t-shirt et la détacha. Au bout pendaient deux anneaux entremêlés qu'Hermione devina être les alliances de Drago et de sa femme. Elle plongea la chaîne dans le mélange et prononça la formule inscrite sur le livre. Elle la rendit ensuite à Drago et se leva

**Hermione** : Ca devrait marcher. Il faut que je rentre, Harry va bientôt rentrer du match de Quidditch.

**Drago** : Il se plaint que tu n'es pas assez là, et quand tu es là il va voir un match… ce type ne sait vraiment pas y faire avec les femmes.

Hermione secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de se retourner vers lui et de se rapprocher un peu nerveuse.

**Hermione** : Je sais que c'est ta fille, mais tu as conscience du danger que l'on cour ?

Il sembla un peu surpris.

**Drago** : Si tu veux arrêter là Granger je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Pour ma part, je suis prêt à mourir pour la sauver…

La jeune fille trouva cet aveu vraiment attendrissant. Alors Drago était un de ces pères qui donnerait tout pour ses enfants.

**Hermione** : Tiens toi prêt pour demain et n'oublie pas le collier surtout.

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Ils eurent du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là. Le lendemain Hermione se leva avant même qu'Harry ne se réveille. Elle se prépara rapidement, laissa un mot à Harry et alla au ministère. Il était très tôt, quand elle retrouva Drago là-bas. Ils préparèrent les derniers détails de leur plan et en fin d'après-midi, quand Grunfo entra dans leur bureau, ils lui racontèrent qu'ils avaient cru déceler une faible magie et qu'ils voulaient aller vérifier.

**Grunfo** : On peut envoyer une autre équipe, on ne va pas envoyer nos meilleurs hommes sur cette petite affaire.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard, un peu paniqués.

**Drago** : On voudrait aller voir par nous-même, c'est nous qui avons décelé cette magie après tout.

**Grunfo** : Bien, comme vous voulez…

Ils transplanèrent alors et se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de vieux château sombre.

**Drago** : Bon sang, vu de l'intérieur je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point les lieux que les Mangemorts choisissent sont lugubres.

Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : Tu as le médaillon ?

Il le sortit de sa poche et le vit s'agiter immédiatement.

**Hermione** : Elle est là…

Le médaillon indiqua de suivre un long couloir. Ce que Hermione et Drago firent. Ils se jetaient de temps en temps des regards pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour l'autre. Ils durent ensuite monter un escalier, tourner à droite, puis à gauche et le médaillon s'arrêta soudain devant une porte. Hermione et Drago se penchèrent pour écouter à l'intérieur. Une voix fredonnait une chanson. Les deux équipiers décidèrent de la marche à suivre en un seul regard. Drago défonça la porte et vit une femme se lever, baguette à la main. Hermione la stupéfixa alors. Drago se précipita sur le berceau et fut soulagé d'y trouver sa fille. Hermione s'approcha et fut émue de voir le regard si plein de tendresse qu'avait le jeune homme pour sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras.

**Drago** : Kiera…

Il la serra fort. Hermione caressa la joue de la petite qui venait de se réveiller.

**Hermione** : Prends ses affaires, je vais aller à l'avant pour vérifier que la voie est libre. Il faut vite qu'on s'en aille d'ici.

Il hocha la tête et elle s'en alla. La petite se mit à pleurer sans doute par peur de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Drago essaya de la consoler.

**Drago** : Chut ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Il attrapa la peluche qui était dans son lit. C'était un lapin que la mère de la petite avait fait apparaître à sa naissance.

**Drago** : Regarde, M. Lee est là…

Il agita la peluche devant sa fille, ce qui sembla la calmer instantanément. Elle tendit les bras en avant pour la saisir. Drago la lui donna puis attrapa la cape de sa fille et la lui mit sur les épaules. Il partit ensuite rapidement en direction de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Il savait bien que ce genre de forteresse ne possédait qu'un seul endroit duquel on pouvait transplaner. Il marchait rapidement, espérant pouvoir s'enfuir avant que les Mangemorts ne soient à leurs trousses. Il descendit les escaliers, et vit Lucius Malefoy face à lui, au milieu du couloir. Drago s'arrêta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucius** : Je te conseille de la poser…

La petite aperçut Lucius et tendit les bras vers lui. Visiblement elle le connaissait bien.

**Drago** : Laisse-nous partir…

Lucius éclata de rire.

**Lucius** : Tu n'arriveras pas à t'échapper d'ici.

Il regarda sa petite fille s'agiter dans les bras de son père.

**Lucius** : Pose-là si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Drago regarda sa fille, puis regarda son père. Il savait que s'il posait la petite, Lucius le tuerait, mais il savait aussi de quoi ce démon était capable, il l'avait vu tuer Délila sous ses yeux. Il fit un bisou à Kiera puis la posa par terre derrière lui, de façon à ce qu'elle marche dans la direction opposée à Lucius. L'homme profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part de Drago pour lui lancer le sortilège Doloris. Drago tomba à genou en hurlant de douleur. La petite prit peur et tomba sur les fesses en pleurant. Lucius cessa le sort et d'approcha de son fils.

**Lucius** : Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, et tu n'aurais pas dû agir en traître !

Le jeune homme cracha du sang.

**Drago** : C'est toi le traître, tu es un traître de l'humanité !

Ces paroles semblèrent énervé Lucius.

**Lucius** : Oui mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que les traîtres de l'humanité parviennent toujours à échapper à tes crétins de collègues, tandis que ceux qui ont trahi le maître des ténèbres périssent toujours.

Il baissa sa baguette vers son fils qui se tenait à genou devant lui.

**Lucius** : Avada…

Hermione arriva à ce moment là et leva sa baguette vers lui.

**Hermione** : Avada Kedavra !

Un flot de lumière verte se déchargea sur Lucius qui fut projeté contre le mur. Drago tourna la tête vers elle, puis se releva quand la lumière cessa. Il regarda Hermione avec incompréhension. Des Mangemorts arrivaient en courant derrière eux.

**Hermione** : Prends la petite et va-t'en, je m'occupe d'eux !

Il sembla hésiter.

**Hermione** : Dépêche-toi !

Il attrapa sa fille, et commença à partir. Il se retourna et regarda Hermione prête à affronter les Mangemorts.

**Drago** : Je t'en prie Granger, soit prudente…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer. Puis il s'en alla en courant malgré la douleur de sa blessure. Il réussit à transplaner et rentra chez lui. Très vite, il mit sa fille qui semblait épuisée, dans son lit. Hermione arriva environ une demi-heure après dans l'appartement de Drago. Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme et le surprit en train de chanter pour sa fille. Elle s'adossa contre le dormant de la porte et le regarda. Il était si beau ainsi et si doux dans ses gestes. Il remarqua la présence de sa co-équipière. Elle s'en alla au salon pour le laisser avec sa fille. Elle tourna un peu puis finit par s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains, pensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Drago la fit sursauter en entrant.

**Drago** : Elle dort, tout ça l'a épuisé.

Il vit qu'Hermione pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle.

**Drago** : Ca va ?

**Hermione** : Pas vraiment non… tu te rends compte que je viens de lancer un sortilège impardonnable ? Et que j'ai dû me cacher pour que les Aurors ne me voient pas ?

**Drago** : Comment ça ?

**Hermione** : Ils sont venus juste après ton départ.

**Drago** : Mais comment ils ont su ?

**Hermione** : Les baguettes des Aurors sont en quelques sortes « surveillées ». Quand un Auror lance un sortilège impardonnable, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent, le ministère est immédiatement informé… Ils savent que j'ai lancé le sortilège de la mort ce soir…

Ses mains tremblaient. Drago s'approcha d'elle et les prit dans ses mains.

**Drago** : On va trouver une solution tu verras.

**Hermione** : Mais j'ai tué un homme !

**Drago** : Non tu as débarrassé l'humanité d'un tueur…

**Hermione** : Je suis une Auror, je ne suis pas censée faire justice moi-même…

**Drago** : Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants.

**Hermione** : Tu étais là, à genou devant lui, il allait te tuer et j'ai vu Kiera pleurer derrière toi. Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas la laisser aux mains de ce monstre… Je ne voulais pas qu'il te tue.

Il paraissait surpris de cette révélation. Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis les baissa et vit du sang sur le torse du jeune homme que sa chemise ouverte laissait paraître. Elle dégagea ses mains et en posa une sur la blessure.

**Hermione** : Tu es blessé…

Il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione. Elle releva à nouveau les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son équipier. Il parla avec une voix extrêmement sensuelle.

**Drago** : Répète après moi… Cicatrisis Doloris…

Elle répéta, et lorsqu'elle retira sa main, la blessure de Drago avait disparu. Elle caressa le torse de Drago à l'endroit où il était blessé juste avant. Elle semblait très troublée, mais aussi très attirée par lui. Il le remarqua et profita du doute de la jeune fille pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes et les embrasser tendrement. Quand il mit fin à ce baiser, Hermione baissa les yeux et ils atterrirent sur sa main, et plus précisément sur la bague qu'Harry lui avait offerte. Drago le remarqua et comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. Il attrapa alors la main de la jeune fille et la porta jusqu'à sa bouche. Il prit l'annulaire d'Hermione entre ses lèvres et enleva la bague à l'aide de ses dents. Hermione le regarda faire, ne sachant s'il elle devait l'arrêter. Elle savait bien que ce geste avait un air de possession. Comme si Drago lui faisait comprendre que cette nuit elle ne serait plus la fiancée de Potter, mais qu'elle serait à lui. Il retira la bague de sa bouche avec sa main et la posa sur la table. Hermione suivit ce geste des yeux et resta fixée sur l'anneau. Drago passa sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme et lui tourna la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Il posa son front contre celui d'Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est dingue à quel point ses yeux envoient tout un tas de messages, pensa Hermione. Il était tellement séduisant avec ce regard bleu acier.

**Drago** : Ne pense à rien Granger…

Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

**Drago** : Laisse-moi te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait…

Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui caressant les cuisses, ce qui sembla enfin détendre Hermione. Elle caressa le torse de Drago de ses deux mains et monta jusqu'à ses épaules pour retirer sa chemise. Il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser des plus tendres. Celui-ci devint de plus en plus passionné. Drago se colla à la jeune fille qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la souleva alors et la porta jusqu'au canapé. Il l'allongea dessus, lui retira son pull puis se coucha ensuite sur elle. Les caresses qu'il lui procurait semblaient la mettre dans un état d'ébullition. Il retira le pantalon d'Hermione puis le sien. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Hermione décida de prendre la main à son tour et elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur Drago. Elle sentait à quel point lui aussi était excité. Elle l'embrassa tout le long de son torse et termina son parcours sur ses lèvres. Leur étreinte était à la fois passionnée et douce, ce qui était très étonnant pour deux personnes qui disaient se détester depuis toujours. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteints tous les deux le septième ciel, ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre essoufflés et couverts de sueur. Hermione mit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son partenaire et celui-ci lui donna quelques baisers dans le cou tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Quand il vit qu'elle commençait à avoir froid, il rabattit sur elle la couverture qui était sur le dossier du canapé et ils s'endormirent dans cette position. Au petit matin, vers 5 heures, Hermione se réveilla toujours dans ses bras, mais sur le côté. Elle l'entendit parler dans son sommeil. Elle l'écouta le sourire aux lèvres, mais le perdit bien vite quand il prononça le prénom de sa défunte femme. Elle se leva, récupéra ses affaires et alla sous la douche. Drago se réveilla entre temps et alla voir si sa fille dormait toujours. Il resta un moment à la regarder. Il entendit Hermione sortir de la douche et après quelques minutes, il alla la rejoindre au salon. Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit qu'elle écoutait ses messages sur une sorte de bip magique qui diffusait l'hologramme du correspondant. Il vit Grunfo.

« Miss Granger, nous sommes très inquiets, M. Malefoy et vous n'avez pas donné signe de vie depuis quelques heures. Lucius Malefoy a été retrouvé mort et d'après ce que nous indique les appareils de contrôles, c'est votre baguette qui l'a tué. Dés que vous avez ce message, rentrez immédiatement au ministère. »

Ce fut ensuite Harry qui parla sur un autre message.

« Hermie je suis très inquiet, le ministère m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais, je t'en prie, donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles. Je t'aime. »

Drago s'approcha d'elle, c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua sa présence. Elle remit sa bague à son doigt.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire au sujet du ministère ?

Elle évita de croiser son regard et surtout de le regarder, étant donné qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon et que son torse parfait rendait Hermione folle.

**Hermione** : Je n'en sais rien. Je vais être jugée pour la mort de Lucius, mais je pense juste perdre mon job.

**Drago** : C'est hors de question. Ce métier c'est ta passion. Je crois que j'ai une solution…

Elle le regarda avec interrogation.

**Drago** : Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que c'est moi qui ai tué Lucius avec ta baguette.

Elle alla pour protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

**Drago** : Laisse-moi finir. Je dois partir, les mangemorts vont chercher à me retrouver pour se venger, et je ne veux pas que Kiera soit en danger. Tu n'auras qu'à m'accuser d'avoir été un agent double pour Voldemort qui avait découvert que Lucius était un traître.

**Hermione** : Je ne veux pas salir ton nom…

**Drago** : Je m'en fiche de mon nom ou de ma réputation, j'ai retrouvé ma fille, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je veux la protéger de toute cette folie, l'élever quelque part où elle ne sera pas menacée.

Hermione sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux mais elle les retint pour ne pas lui montrer que ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'elle ne le reverrait plus.

**Hermione** : Le ministère va te traquer…

**Drago** : Je changerai d'apparence. Je te demande juste de ne pas leur révéler que j'ai une fille. Ils chercheront un homme seul…

Elle sembla réfléchir. Cette solution était très douloureuse pour elle, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était la seule qui existait.

**Hermione** : Dans ce cas, je vais contacter une de mes sources pour te récupérer des papiers. Mais avant je vais passer au ministère et voir Harry pour le rassurer. Je lui dirai que j'ai passé la nuit à te poursuivre.

Il baissa les yeux. Il aurait voulu lui dire que pour lui cette nuit avait compté, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle attrapa sa veste et se tourna vers lui.

**Hermione** : Tiens-toi prêt à partir ce soir… il faudrait que tu te caches en attendant, car ils vont venir voir chez toi dés qu'ils sauront.

**Drago** : Je leur ai donné une fausse adresse, ils mettront bien 24 heures avant de retrouver cet appart.

**Hermione** : D'accord, alors je viendrai te donner les papiers vers 22 heures.

Il hocha la tête et elle disparut.


	9. Chapter 9

Elle se rendit d'abord chez elle pour voir Harry. Quand il la vit transplaner, il courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

**Harry** : Oh mon Dieu Hermione je me suis fait tellement de soucis.

**Hermione** : Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu te contacter plus tôt.

Il la lâcha.

**Harry** : Où étais-tu ?

**Hermione** : Je te raconterai tout, je te le promets, mais il faut que j'aille au ministère pour qu'ils n'envoient pas des Aurors me chercher. Je vais certainement en avoir pour la journée.

**Harry** : Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le ministère m'a dit que Lucius avait été tué par l'Avada Kedavra lancé par ta baguette.

**Hermione** : C'est Drago qui l'a tué… il menait un double jeu.

**Harry** : Alors c'est un traître ?

Elle hocha la tête car il lui était trop dur d'en dire plus.

**Hermion**e : Je te donnerai les détails plus tard, mais il faut que j'y aille.

**Harry** : D'accord.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en alla. Elle fut interrogée longuement par des enquêteurs du ministère et leur raconta exactement ce que Drago lui avait suggéré de dire. Cela dura des heures. Vers 20 heures elle leur demanda la permission d'aller se reposer étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit puisqu'elle avait traqué Drago. Bien sûre c'était un mensonge, mais cela l'arrangeait bien car il fallait qu'elle aille voir son contact. Le ministre accepta de la laisser partir. Elle se dirigea tout droit chez un petit trafiquant à qui elle avait accordé la faveur de ne pas l'arrêter. Il accepta de lui donner les faux papiers sans poser de questions. A 22 heures elle arriva dans l'appartement de Drago. Il était assis sur le canapé avec Kiera sur ses genoux. Il se leva quand il la vit et posa la petite debout sur le sol. Il regarda Hermione.

**Hermione** : J'ai les papiers, il faut que tu t'en ailles…

Elle les lui tendit.

**Drago** : Je vais prendre nos affaires dans la chambre. Tu peux préparer Kiera ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il partit dans l'autre pièce. Hermione attrapa la cape de la petite et lui mit autour du cou. Elle la regarda les larmes aux yeux.

**Hermione** : Tu verras tout se passera bien… Ton père va prendre soin de toi.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione. Drago réapparut à ce moment, mais elle ne le vit pas.

**Hermione** : Promets-moi de veiller sur lui…

Elle défit son collier sur lequel était accroché un pendentif en forme d'ange et le mit autour du cou de la petite. Elle aperçut Drago et se releva en essuyant ses larmes le plus discrètement possible.

**Hermione** : Tu as tout ?

**Drago** : Oui… Est-ce que le ministère t'a cru ?

**Hermione** : Oui, ils sont à ta recherche en ce moment. Il faut que tu sois très prudent.

**Drago** : Je le serai…

Il s'approcha un sac de sport sur l'épaule. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux ne sachant comment se dire adieu. Finalement, gênés, ils baissèrent les yeux et Drago prit sa fille dans ses bras.

**Drago** : Prends soin de toi Granger…

**Hermione** : Toi aussi…

Il transplana alors et Hermione dut retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait venir. Elle rentra chez elle remplie de tristesse.

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le départ de Drago. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Hermione avait avancé sur les préparatifs de son mariage. Cela lui avait redonné un peu de gaieté, même si elle se demandait souvent si Drago menait une vie calme. Elle se retrouva le samedi matin à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Aujourd'hui elle allait épouser Harry, et il y avait encore fort à faire pour cet évènement. A 13 heures, elle s'enferma dans une petite pièce située en haut de l'église et s'installa face au miroir pour se maquiller. La coiffeuse était passée un peu plus tôt et Hermione arborait un magnifique chignon dans lequel étaient accrochées de multiples fleurs blanches. Malgré l'insistance de Ginny à l'aider, Hermione avait préféré rester seule pour cette préparation. Cela lui permettait de se détendre un peu, d'autant plus que sa demoiselle d'honneur Ginny avait tendance à être encore plus stressée que la mariée elle-même. Elle se sourit dans le miroir. Elle enfila sa robe de mariée. Une magnifique robe blanche dans la tradition Moldue. Il y avait en haut un corsage avec de multiples broderies et le bas de sa robe s'en allait en une longue traîne. Elle s'admirait dans le grand miroir quand elle vit le reflet d'un homme qui venait de transplaner. Elle se retourna vivement, surprise de cette intrusion.

**Hermione** : Que faîtes-vous là ?

L'homme sourit. Il la vit chercher sa baguette des yeux.

**L'homme** : Je t'ai connu plus vive à te défendre Granger.

Elle le regarda et reconnut immédiatement ses yeux bleu gris.

**Hermione** : Drago ?

Il passa la main devant sa tête et son vrai visage apparut.

**Drago **: Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma nouvelle apparence ?

Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : Tu es un peu effrayant avec ce nouveau visage.

**Drago** : C'est pour qu'on ne me cherche pas d'ennuis…

**Hermione** : Que fais-tu là ? Kiera à un problème ?

**Drago** : Non, je l'ai laissé avec sa nounou, le temps de venir te voir…

**Hermione** : Tu ne devrais pas être là Drago. Il y a tout un tas d'Aurors et de personnes du ministère en bas.

**Drago** : Je sais, j'ai vu que tu avais invité Grunfo, tu essaies de le mettre dans ta poche ?

**Hermione** : C'est Harry qui a insisté. Tu prends de gros risques.

Il perdit son sourire.

**Drago** : C'est vrai, mais il fallait que je te voie.

Elle le regarda avec interrogation. Il y eut un silence avant qu'il déclare.

**Drago** : Ne l'épouse pas…

Elle fut étonnée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre et à réagir.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi ?

**Drago** : Parce que… Kiera à besoin d'avoir une maman et que… j'ai besoin de toi…

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Son cœur et sa tête envoyaient un tas de messages très contradictoires. Elle analysa rapidement la situation puis se souvint de leur dernière nuit, du nom que Drago avait prononcé dans son sommeil.

**Hermione** : Je ne serai jamais elle Drago…

Il comprit immédiatement qu'elle parlait de sa défunte femme.

**Drago** : Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande… Je veux que tu restes toi…

Hermione était de plus en plus perdue. En bas, il y avait Harry et tous leurs amis. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser.

**Hermione** : Je ne pourrai pas vivre ainsi, comme une fugitive…

**Drago** : Tu préfères t'enfermer dans cette vie parfaite ? Sans passion, sans amour.

**Hermione** : J'aime Harry et il m'aime. J'ai besoin de mes amis.

Il hocha la tête.

**Drago** : Je comprends…

Hermione était au bord des larmes, ne faisait-elle pas la pire erreur de sa vie en ne le suivant pas ? Mais Harry n'allait-il pas lui offrir une vie plus saine et plus stable ? Le jeune homme la sortit de ses pensées.

**Drago** : Je vais devoir partir maintenant… Je te souhaite une vie très heureuse… tu le mérites.

Il se retourna pour aller transplaner un peu plus loin, mais avant il la regarda.

**Drago** : Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais Potter à vraiment beaucoup de chance… tu es magnifique…

Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement à l'idée qu'il s'en aille. Elle les rouvrit pour garder une dernière image de lui.

**Drago** : Adieu Granger…

Il transplana et Hermione sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et vit Ginny entrer. Elle essuya la larme sur son visage.

**Ginny** : Et bien ma petite Hermie, que se passe-t-il ?

**Hermione** : Sans doute l'émotion…

Elle n'allait bien sûre pas lui dire que c'était parce que Drago venait de lui demander de partir avec lui et qu'elle craignait d'avoir fait le mauvais choix en restant auprès de Harry. Ginny la prit dans ses bras.

**Ginny** : Dis-toi que tu as beaucoup chance d'épouser un homme qui t'aime à ce point. Tu te maries avec l'homme de ta vie, c'est merveilleux.

Elle sourit tristement.

**Hermione** : Oui, tu as raison…

**Ginny **: Tu es prête ?

**Hermione** : Allons-y.

Elle respira un bon coup et suivit Ginny pour s'unir à Harry.

Un mois après cet évènement, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. Harry fut fou de joie. Et lorsque neuf mois plus tard naquit le petit garçon, Harry ne douta pas un instant que c'était son fils malgré ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu gris. Hermione aima cet enfant, aux pouvoirs exceptionnels, de tout son cœur. Et bien qu'elle pensa longtemps à ce qu'aurait été sa vie auprès de Drago, elle fut très heureuse avec sa famille dans un monde devenu plus sûre, puisque après la mort de Lucius, le ministère, dont Harry prit la tête, concentra ses forces pour anéantir Voldemort et y parvint avec brio. Quant à Drago Malefoy, jamais plus on entendit parler de lui…

_**- FIN - **_

Le 29 mars 2007


End file.
